Current market solutions for identifying security risks on a computer network analyze text-based log information and aggregate this information into a system called Security Information and Management (SIEM) system. These logs are text-based summaries of the data sent on the network. These centralised logging systems generally leverage Relational Database Management Systems (RDBMS). As the size of the logs grows, the logs themselves are also abstracted and aggregated further to make the data efficiently processable.
Other solutions that process network packet captures (PCAPs) use point solutions (tools) that are generally grouped into the Digital Forensics/Incident response.